Blood Love
by Mysticdisasters
Summary: 'Live Hope. Be happy. Have a family. Keep the brightness in your eyes as you carry on. Promise me that' One war ends in two broken souls, will they be able to save each other? Hizzie AU


**So my apologies for not updating 'something about you' but I've been working on this first chapter for a while. By the way, this story is set 2 years in the future from the current timeline in legacies. Anyways enjoy!**

* * *

Picture this, an open field, green grass, and daisies covering the ground. Large trees surrounding the area and a soft breeze causing them to sway gently.

People all across the field, yelling into the sky. A bright full moon high above them. No clouds in sight and stars scattered across the darkness.

To some people, it'd sound like a dream, but it wasn't.

This was a nightmare, a nightmare she couldn't wake up from.

The people on the field weren't just yelling, they were screaming. Screaming for help, for someone to come rescue them. As dead bodies laid in their own pools of blood.

_'she was supposed to keep her safe, happy and breathing.'_

Looking down at the ground around her, it was now a puddle of warm red blood. Staining the grass and her fur.

Screams echoed in her ears, a storm raging behind her eyes.

Tears making her vision blurry.

"please stay with me" she repeated in her head over and over again, as she whimpered.

Wishing any moment she would wake up from this nightmare and not have to face her new reality.

She couldn't face it, so she started retreating and heard one last thing before she took off running into the woods,

_"Live Hope, be happy, have a family. Keep the brightness in your eyes as you carry on. Promise me that" _

* * *

**12 Hours Earlier**

The room was quiet as they stared out the dorm window, the sun just beginning to rise above the forest.

The slow, steady breathing from Lizzie was the only sound in the room.

Hope sighed, she wasn't ready for this to end. This was the only peace she ever got anymore. Quiet mornings where she woke up in her girlfriend's arms.

Their legs tangling together under the sheets as Hope rested her back against Lizzie's chest.

She could feel Lizzie move slightly behind her, before feeling her warm breath on her neck, making her skin tingle.

'Liz' Hope sighed as the girl placed soft kisses on Hopes most sensitive spots.

She leaned further into Lizzie's embrace, before turning slightly to catch her lips in a gentle but passionate kiss.

Hope felt fully at peace, sitting in the arms of the love of her life. Praying this wouldn't be the last time she did.

Once she had broken the kiss, she relaxed back into Lizzie's arms. Knowing they'd have to get up soon.

Hope shivered as she drifted into deep thought.

The triad had been getting stronger, and in doing so they'd become more fearless. They'd already attacked the school once, but Hope knew if they returned tonight it would mean war.

Alaric had changed most of the school's program, every class now teaching defensive skills.

The werewolves were preparing themselves for the fight as well as the full moon tonight.

The older witches were in the library brushing up on new spells, while the younger ones were outside being taught their first fire spells by Josie.

As for the vampires, they were out in the forest with Alaric mentoring them along with Jeremy Gilbert.

Whether the triad did show up tonight or not, this day was going to be the worst Hope had experienced in a while.

As Hope was now a full tribrid, along with being one of the strongest witches alive, she was their strongest weapon.

She had spent every day for weeks perfecting her new hybrid abilities. Gaining full control of her wolf, along with her craving for blood.

She had managed to get everything under control with help from the school.

Lizzie moving from behind her snapped her out of her thoughts, forcing her back to reality.

The girl was only wearing her undergarments, and Hope couldn't help but smirk when her face become flushed.

Jumping up from the bed she crashed Lizzie into the wall. Kissing her hungrily, as well as running her hands up and down her exposed skin.

Lizzie moaned once she finally got her breath back, "Hope we don't have time for this," though that didn't stop her from pulling Hope closer.

Hope chuckled into her neck with a smirk, "don't we?"

Hope could feel the exact moment Lizzie lost control, she was suddenly pushed back onto the bed with Lizzie straggling her.

"Fuck it" she heard her whisper, and Hope burst out laughing. "I'd prefer to fuck you" Hope whispered as she nibbled on her ear, causing Lizzie's breath to get caught in her throat.

* * *

By the time the girls actually made it out of the room, it was time for lunch and everyone was crowded in the dining hall.

As they walked through the main door they noticed a change in the aura.

Barely anyone was eating and no one was making a sound. Lizzie cleared her throat as she grasped Hope's hand tighter, walking over to where her dad was leaning on a wall.

"Dad? what's going on?" The girl asked in a quiet, hesitant voice.

"The triad's been spotted by our scouts, they look like they are preparing for war. Meaning-"

"Meaning they'll be here by tonight" Penelope cut in from where she was sitting down with Josie. "Where have you two been? we really could've used a Mikaelson witch in the library earlier."

Penelope's voice had a hint of annoyance and Hope could feel Lizzie tense next to her.

Lizzie was trying hard to resist snapping back, so before she could Hope replied.

"We were busy."

Josie kept her eyes on her sister, "I'm sure you were" she said as she looked back to Penelope.

"We were actually since some of us have actually been training for days instead of disappearing every five seconds."

Penelope and Lizzie had been at each other's throats since Penelope came back to the Salvatore school a year ago.

Her and Josie became official not long after she returned and Lizzie didn't like it.

"GIRLS!" Alaric snapped, both girls shut their mouths and glared at the other.

"Let's keep that anger for the real enemy," he groaned as he stood up straight, walking out of the room towards his office.

Hope watched him go before sighing, grabbing Lizzie's arm and pulling her towards the door that leads to the back of the school.

Once they were outside Hope let go of the girl and looked up at her, worry evident in her eyes.

"Hope?" The blonde looked down at her in question.

The sun was shining down, lighting up Lizzie's face. God she loved her, she wasn't ready to lose her.

"I can't lose another family, Lizzie I can't"

The girls face suddenly registered why Hope was in distress and she wrapped her arms around her neck and kissed her forehead. "You won't."

* * *

The day passed quickly, and just as Hope was getting ready for bed she heard gunshots outside, signaling the beginning of a war.

'This is it'

* * *

There were witches spread all over the place, spelling boarders and protecting the younger students.

The wolves had all turned and jumping on the nearest prey.

The vampires were moving around so much you could barely see them for a second.

It wasn't enough though, the triad was attacking with everything they had, which was apparently a lot.

Hope's eyes had faded to yellow with black veins prominent underneath as she ripped the head off of a triad fighter standing in front of her.

She looked all around the field till her eyes landed on Lizzie, she was across the field but Hope could tell something was off. The ground around them started to shake and Hope registered what was happening.

Lizzie was losing control, and siphoning every bit of magic from anything she could.

It would help them, but at the same time she could badly hurt someone she cares about and Lizzie wouldn't recover from that.

Hope tried to get to her, attacking anyone she crossed and saving anyone who needed it.

She almost got to her when she heard a loud bang, the entire field was lit up for a second before darkness once again covered the battle raging on.

Hopes eyes recovered from their blurriness within a second but she wished they hadn't, because what she saw next makes her wish she was blind.

That bang, the light. It wasn't just random. A student had lost control of a spell, sending it in the wrong direction, towards Lizzie.

Just as it was about to hit her, she'd lost full control, her magic combining with the magic coming towards her.

Hope swore everything around her stopped as she saw the blonde fall to the ground.

The screaming stopped.

The wind seemed to freeze.

As she stood, her feet stuck to one part of the field.

'This isn't real.' her mind said, over and over, wanting to believe it.

She needed to get to her, but people were still attacking.

So instead of instantly attacking the people coming towards her, she looked to the moon, her eyes once again turning yellow and she howled.

Her bones started cracking, breaking one by one as her skin becomes grey fur.

The triad soldiers coming towards halted in surprise and she took the opportunity to pounce.

Her anger flooded any morality and control she had over her wolf form as she ripped their limbs off one by one.

Not stopping until she was basically chewing on their bone.

Looking to the moon she howled, sending a message to the other wolves.

'its time to end this' so they did. Every wolf suddenly bared their teeth, even the ones who were previously trying to avoid the main fight.

She turned her head and her eyes met Josie's, the girl's eyes looked broken as she stared at her sister's body but that despair soon became rage.

A fire raging in her eyes, suddenly becoming more real as she made every triad soldier near her burn alive.

By the look of the field now you'd think how it looked before was a children's movie.

Arms laying on the grass, bodies literally torn to shreds.

The vampires had blood dripping from their mouths, right down their clothes.

Most of the wolves were still chewing on bones, human bones.

As for the other triad soldiers, well let's just say Josie and the other witches had made sure they were literal ashes in a pile on the ground.

When Hopes anger fizzled away she suddenly became aware of the blonde laying on the ground.

As she took off running towards Lizzie, she hoped prayed she was still breathing.

* * *

As Lizzie lays on the cold, hard ground she could feel her life slipping through her fingers. Tears running down her cheeks as blood rushed out of the wound on her belly.

The struggle to breath was becoming to much, and she knew even with a good amount of power it was to late to heal her without damage.

Suddenly a figure appeared in her blurry eyes.

She immediately figured out who it was when all she saw were bright yellow eyes with a vengeful rage burning in them.

"Hope" she whispered, but her voice cracked.

It was difficult to talk, but she needed to know the person she loved would be okay.

"Live Hope, be happy, have a family. Keep the brightness in your eyes as you carry on. Promise me that"

The animal stared at her for a minute, before slowing backing away as two arms picked up her body.

Tears kept trickling down her face as she watched the wolfs retreating form run towards the woods, a cool breeze prickling her face.

The last thing she heard as her heart begun to stop was a broken howl, and she looked up to her fathers broken face. One final whisper escaping before she closed her eyes for the last time.

"Please be okay"

* * *

_"Live hope"_

_"be happy"_

_"Promise me that"_

The words kept repeating as the wind swept through her fur, paws digging into the mud as her four legs carried her deep into the woods.

Memories flooded her head as she tried to shut them out.

_"I love you Hope Mikaelson, and as much as you try and push me away, i wont stop"_

_"I believe you, i will always believe you"_

_"We're in the till the bitter end"_

Hope shook her head violently as her deep growl echoed in the trees. Telling the voices in her head to be quiet.

She could still feel Lizzie's arm brushing through her fur from when she first turned in front of her.

The love in her eyes as Hope curled up and rested her head in Lizzie's lap after a long run in the woods.

Hope came to a sudden halt, before her paws gave out under her and she collapsed.

She couldn't do this, she wouldn't.

_"Keep the brightness in your eyes as you carry on"_

She wanted to honour Lizzie's last wish but the shimmer was fading, the light in her eyes becoming nothing but darkness.

She didn't want to feel.

She didn't want to miss her.

She didn't want to love her, knowing she couldn't be with her.

So as Hope shifted back to her human form she decided she wouldn't. Wouldn't let her heart tear itself to shreds when she knew she could stop it.

She didn't know how many of her other friends were injured that night, but she didn't want to.

She had nothing left. Nothing to keep fighting for. So she wouldn't.

Taking one last look at the full, bright moon above her, she replayed memories in her head she smiled, tears beginning to make their way down her face.

"Im sorry, Liz, but i can't do this,"

and as she felt a final tear slide down her cheek, she closed her eyes. Every single bit of anger, and sadness, and love, every single emotion faded away.

* * *

**Leave any reviews or ideas down below.**


End file.
